From out of the Darkness
by seitoyoukai
Summary: She lost her husband to Azkaban, she lost her life to a Vampire, she lost all chance of happiness, so she left. Now she's back to find that things are different than he left them...and that's not a good thing. SBAB eventually RLAB. DISCONTINUED


Disclaimer: As with all of my previous works, J.K. Rowling owns all that is Harry Potter, even though I wish I were that brilliant, more to the point, I wish I owned Sirius huggles the love of her life

From Out of the Darkness

By Seitoyoukai

It was a dark, cold night, not unusual for September, but unexpected considering the hot weather they had been having. An eerie fog lay over the grounds of Hogwarts castle, the first indication that something had gone terribly wrong...

It had been a while since Aurora had been back to Hogwarts, but it hadn't changed a bit. As she approached the gates, which were normally shut and locked, she noticed that they were the exact opposite...wide open. She quickly rode through them at a breakneck speed, urging her horse, Mintaka, to go faster. Whatever atrocity had happened, she didn't want to be too late.

There was no real way to describe Aurora. She looked about 15, with piercing blue eyes, short black hair, and a grim expression on her face, but you could see in her eyes that she hadn't always been this way. She had once been a young, carefree young woman without a care in the world except her studies, her friends, and having a good time. That was before she had been bitten. Not by a werewolf, no, she wasn't that fortunate. She had been bitten by her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher when she was in her 5th year, Arianis Letoros who, everyone knew, was a vampire. Her 15-year-old body had been preserved just as it had been the moment she was bit, and she was cursed to walk the world this way, living, yet at the same time dead. She remembered the exact moment she was bitten, how the life rushed out of her before she could retaliate....

Aurora snapped back to reality as she came upon the entrance of the castle. As with the outer gates, the doors were wide open. She dismounted from Mintaka and made her way through the great oak doors, and into the Entrance Hall. Normally she would have been able to hear kids laughing merrily, comparing stories of how their summers went, gossiping about whom liked whom. She knew this because a long time ago, she had done the same. However, she couldn't hear a sound except for a few random shouts coming from the Great Hall and her own steps. She prepared herself for what might be beyond those doors and drew her sword. Her sword was made just for her, a Japanese katana with blades on either side, not just one. She also drew her wand, prepared for any attack, magical or not. Her black cloak billowed out behind her as she quickened her pace and soon, reached the doors she had been dreading. She hesitated to open them, thinking that she could easily run now, but she instantly cleared that idea from her head. As an Auror, she had to act like one, even if it meant her own life. Which she didn't exactly have, since she was kind of dead. (A/N: HAHAHAhaha...ha.... ha?)

She opened the doors and found that what was in there was worse than she had imagined, to some degree anyway. The students were hiding under the tables, a few fighting with what appeared to be Death Eaters; the teachers were restrained behind a barrier too strong for even Dumbledore to break. The fighting stopped as soon as she entered. Some of the students gasped, fearing she was another Death Eater here to take their lives.

'Pathetic' she thought 'Picking on students? What's next, senior citizens?'

"I never thought I'd see the likes of you around here...Aurora Fitzgerald." mocked one of the Death Eaters, whom by voice she recognized as Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I never thought I'd see Death Eaters picking on defenseless students, but we all get a shock now and then, don't we?" Aurora shot back venomously.

"I am curious as to why you're here Fitzgerald. You never did belong here when you were at school, so why come back?" Bellatrix pondered aloud, still mockingly.

"Well, now that you mention it, I'm here to teach none other than Defense Against the Dark Arts. But enough small talk, Bellatrix, you're only trying to delay your own death, which will make it that much worse." With that, Aurora ran at the closest Death Eater, easily taking off his head with a quick slice of her sword. The next Death Eater wasn't caught off-guard, but suffered a similar fate. Ones after this quickly perished, but not without a fight. The students kept fighting, and soon she shouted to them to get under the tables with the other students. One, however, didn't obey. She knew who this one was, but she didn't mind fighting along side Harry Potter. She knew that he wouldn't kill, which was better for her. She was too angry to save lives, and she knew that after all was said and done, she'd need people to interrogate. Aurora soon found herself face-to-face with one person she hadn't seen in years...

"Surprised to see me?" Peter Pettigrew drawled in her ear. "The feeling is mutual."

"You piece of filth! You're the reason Harry grew up with the scum of the earth, because you killed his parents and framed his godfather, just to save your own sorry ass!" she shouted for the whole school to hear. Aurora hadn't noticed that the other Death Eaters and Harry had stopped fighting to see her face off with her former friend. "We trusted you Peter, and you betrayed us! You betrayed me, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, the Order, how could you?"

Peter paused to take those words in. She saw in his eyes the sniveling coward he was, and took it to mean something. He lowered his gaze to the ground. Of all the things she would have expected...he actually seemed ashamed.

"I bet you still regret it to this day"

He didn't look up at her, so she took that as a yes. He took her by surprise even more when he knelt down and lowered his head, his neck open, begging, for an attack

"Aurora... you'll never know how much I regret what I did. But I knew the rest of you would never...trust me again, and...please, I know I don't deserve it, but let me die quickly..." Peter groveled at her feet. It was disgusting. She remembered him doing this in the past, but he was an adult now! This was just... sad.

"...Peter...I hope you go to Hell for what you've done." She tried to say icily, but she somehow knew that her words didn't sound that way. "You killed my best friends, you took my husband from me. But, as a last favor to you, I'll do this for you. This is not a death you deserve; this is the coward's way out. I take that back; this is a fitting death for you.

"See you in Hell." She added, before cleanly taking of his head with one fluid motion of her arm. His head fell to the ground with a sickening thud, and only a second later his body landed on the ground too. She looked up to find Harry standing there, his eyes wide with horror, and the other remaining Death Eaters were gone.

Aurora realized that she had just murdered at least 10 Death Eaters right in front of the whole school. 'So much for first impressions' she mused to herself. She quickly cleaned up the bodies with a flick of her wand, leaving the living ones on the flood, either unconscious or stunned. She turned to face the head table, noticing the teachers were still trapped.

"Now, how the hell do we get this barrier off?" she asked very bluntly, catching Harry off-guard.

"I'm not too sure...ask Hermione." He managed to sputter out. Aurora feared that seeing this much death was somewhat shocking for him, but it was just a tad too late for that.

"Her my oh what?" Aurora asked skeptically

"Hermione, she a friend of mine..." and as if to clear any suspicions up, a girl with frizzy, unruly brown hair crawled out for under the closest table. She had clearly been one of the students engaged in battle before she had arrived. She too, had the same expression on her face as Harry, her eyes wandering down to Aurora'' hand. That'' when she realized she still had a bloody sword in her hand.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that!" Aurora hastily cleaned off the sword with a robe from the closest Death Eater and sheathed it immediately after that. "Now, how the hell do we get this barrier down?"

"Well, it seems to be a complicated assortment charms and spells having to do with warding, containing, and..."

"Hun, as helpful as that may be some other time, we don't need the full history of the damn thing. Just find a way to get it down!"

Hermione glowered indignantly as she made her way to the barrier, examining it for a few minutes, then taking out her wand and about 10 minutes later, Aurora's ears met with an unmistakable voice.

"You never were great at charm work, were you?" said a very disgruntled Professor Flitwick, adjusting the hat on his head, which had been askew previously.

"You know that, I know that, I've accepted it openly. Why did you think I asked this girl to do it? If I had done it I probably would have blown you all up!" she over-exaggerated, putting emphasis on the blowing up part, just for kicks.

"That, Aurora, is complete non-sense. You just didn't want to do it if someone else could." Flitwick mock-scolded her. Aurora put her hands up in defeat.

"Fair enough."

"Aurora...is it really you?" she heard a voice cry out randomly. She turned to where the voice had come from and saw a man, one of the teachers, with sandy brown hair with a few grays here and there, soft hazel eyes, and a smile on his face that stretched from ear to ear.

"... My Dear Lord, Jesus Christ, Mary, and Joseph...Remus? WAH!" she screamed as she ran at him, literally throwing herself at him in a full-fledged glomp like a little girl who hadn't seen her daddy in a month. (A/N: Glomp A hug and a tackle that results in utter chaos and people being hurtled to the ground. Fun, but deadly.) Aurora hadn't seen him for at least 15 years!

"Aurora ... I know you love me and all, but could you please get off?" Remus choked out, seeing as he was being crushed to the ground. Not that he minded it (A/N: Hint! BIG HINT! ïƒŸ Right over there! Lol, We're going to be seeing a lot more of out lovable, hugable, glompable Remus! Ok, now I'm going to let you read!)

"Never!" Aurora cried out playfully, hugging him tighter. Remus was like a brother to her, and she didn't want to let him go...not yet... not after so long. She had known him forever, she had grown up next door to each other, and she had been there when he was bitten... but he had also been there when she had been bitten too. Remus chuckled softly, and proceeded to get up, whether she let go or not. To his amusement, she didn't. He literally had to peal her off, but as soon as he did, he received an indignant glare from Aurora.

"It has been a while, hasn't it? You haven't changed a bit." He added playfully, knowing it was their little secret.

"That reminds me..." Aurora said, turning to the students, who were meekly climbing out from under the tables, so in hysterics for the combination of Death Eaters and what had occurred when she had arrived.

"Before anyone else tells you, especially a certain Snivellus," she gave Snape an ice-cold stare enough to kill "I'd like to inform you that teaching Newt-level Defense Against the Dark Arts will be me, and I happen to be a vampire as well as an Auror. Anyone in my classes who has a problem with that can talk to Professor Dumbledore about a transfer from my class." With that she stormed from the room, her cloak billowing out behind her once again, a glint of anger in her eyes, as if daring someone to get in her way. She opened the doors and once she was gone, Snape suddenly left his place at the Head table. He hadn't heard that name in ages...


End file.
